


Sparring

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fighting as a stand in for something else, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rough Kissing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The kiss is not a soft thing.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Prompt me at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

He kisses Daud or Daud kisses him, in the midst of a sparring match: Royal Protector versus the new Spymaster. They have to keep their skills sharp and what opponents are better matched?

The kiss is not a soft thing. It does not speak or taste of love. It is harsh and rough as winter ocean winds and they brace themselves against each other when it threatens to topple them. They pull away enough to size the other up, as they’ve done countless times before, but never have they been this close and never with the burn of this particular anticipation coursing through them.

Corvo watches Daud’s eyes.

Daud looks at Corvo’s mouth.


End file.
